As Muggles
by Writer Of Lives
Summary: ~*Chapter 11 is up! Complete!*~ What if the Harry Potter characters were muggles and lived in the US? Is their problems the same or different? Want to find the answer to these questions? Read this and you just may find out! R/R!
1. Forward

As Muggles~The Forward  
  
Disclaimer: Okay you all should obviously know these are J.K. Rowling's characters and not mine.. But, the plot and settings eveyrthing but the characters are mine. Well Amanda Berly though is my made up character.  
  
This is the forward tells what has been happening over their school years. The original story takes place after school. If you don't quite understand any of this then I should tell you. Sorry! The story does take up after they are out of school and working.  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt to write something like this. So please R/R! I would love to hear what you think of my fanfic. I am hopeing to lead this into a Draco/Ginny and a Harry/Hermione/Ron fanfic. If you guys have any ideas go ahead and post them! I'll consider them and I'll have you take credit of that chapter! So if you think you have what it takes then go ahead! Post it to me as my review and put your nickname or online name here! So if I choose it I know who to credit it to! Thanks for reading! R/R!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* Harry Potter-Parents did die in a car accident. Harry meets Ron, Hermione, and everyone else when he goes into 6th grade at Rowswells Middle School. He goes to Redwood High school with his friends still. Once out of high school he became a Colt football player for Indiana (the state he lives in).  
  
Hermione Granger-Parents are the same dentists. Hermione meets Harry, Ron and everyone else when she goes into 6th grade at Rowswells Middle School like Harry. She goes to Redwood High school with her friends as well. Once out of high school she goes to college to become a teacher, which she does. A 1st grade teacher at Cherryoak Elementary at that.  
  
Ron Weasley (plus his entire family)- Ron goes to the same schools as Harry but when he graduates he buys a candy store and sells candy. Mr. Arthur W. works as a newspaper writer for the Gary's Daily News. Mrs. Molly W. is the same as normal. Ginny W. is going to college and works at a coffee shop when not at school. Bill W. works at 5/3 Bank. Charlie W. is a veternarian. Percy W. works as a guide in a museum. Fred and George W. own their own joke store called "Fred and George Joke Shop" (they always fight about the name of the store when the subject is brought up).  
  
Draco Malfoy (plus his family)-Draco goes to the same schools as Harry and Ron. After school he became a swat/cop and he betrays his father when not taking the position in the famliy buisness, which lead him to be a cop. Mr. Lucius M. is in the family buisness (you'll find out later on). Mrs. Narcissa M. is as same as usual. 


	2. Chapter 1

As Muggles~Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: Okay you all should obviously know these are J.K. Rowling's characters and not mine.. But, the plot and settings eveyrthing but the characters are mine. Well Amanda Berly though is my made up character.  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt to write something like this. So please R/R! I would love to hear what you think of my fanfic. I am hopeing to lead this into a Draco/Ginny and a Harry/Hermione/Ron fanfic. This is set up in the US in the state of Indiana. If you guys have any ideas go ahead and post them! I'll consider them and I'll have you take credit of that chapter! So if you think you have what it takes then go ahead! Post it to me as my review and put your nickname or online name here! So if I choose it I know who to credit it to! Thanks for reading! R/R!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny Weasley was sitting behind her cashier on a Saturday morning. It was almost 11:30AM, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She sighed and looked up seeing her brother Ron, his two best friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter and her best friend Amanda Berly. Ginny remembered that they were to come and pick her up for lunch today. She smiled at them when they gave her a hug one by one.  
  
"Gin, are you ready to go? Or do we wait here all day?" Ron asked smiling at her. Ron had recently bought a shop to sell candy in for the local kids in town. Ron had been picking Ginny up everyday since he got the store up and running.  
  
"Yes," Ginny nodded walking over to pick her coat off the chair where she left it at, "Just let me write a note to my boss first and I'll be ready to go." Ginny walked and started writing on a post-it note pad.  
  
Harry looked at the menu near him, "Carmel Taffe? Sounds like your eating something sticky." Hermione started to laugh at him. Ron shook his head laughing as well with Amanda and Ginny.  
  
"It's just the new flavor. Nothing, like eating the candy. You tried it last week remember?" Hermione asked gigging. Amanda tried not to laugh at Harry when he started to go slightly red in embarrasement.  
  
"Gin's ready guys. Come on, we better go now before all the company worker people get here," Amanda said trying to pull Ginny along with her. Ron followed shaking his head while Harry hitting him in the shoulder. Hermione walked beside Ron while still laughing as Ron tried to hit Harry back.  
  
They walked across the small street to a small restaurant. They sat down at a booth and began talking till a waitress came over to them. Harry nudged Ron.  
  
"Hello and what can I do for ya?" the waitress asked. Ron looked at Harry confused of what exactly he wanted him to do. Hermione, Ginny, and Amanda started to giggle at Ron.  
  
Ron frowned and ordered his normal turkey, fries, and soft drink as well did Harry. Hermione, Ginny, and Amanda all ordered salads and a soft drink. The waitress wrote it down and came back in 15 mintues bringing them their orders. "Here ya go," she sat the meals infront of eat one of them, "Will that be all?"  
  
"Yes that will be all. Thank you," Hermione said smiling as the waitress nodded going off to total their meals. They started to eat while paying the waitress for the meals and they left and stood outside the restaurant.  
  
"Well I do have to get back to work before 2:30PM.it's already 1:50PM. I'll talk to you guys later," Hermione said giving each other them a hug and started to walk to her car. Once she drove away Ron and Harry had both left to Ron's candy store.  
  
Ginny and Amanda shrugged and walked over to coffee shop as Gin got ready to work again. Amanda talked to people while Ginny tried to serve them. It was finally around 4:00PM when a cop walked in. Amanda was giggling everytime she made a comment to Gin about the cop.  
  
"Really Amanda.you act this way every day when he comes in. Why don't you talk to him?" Gin hissed in Amanda's ear. Amanda looked at Gin and frowned shaking her head.  
  
"I can't do that. Why don't you go over and ask him? I mean all the other coffee girls ask him what he wants...and you are the only who's here so go ask," Amanda hissed back in between giggles. Ginny rolled her eyes and walked over to the cop.  
  
"Hello. What's your order sir?" Gin asked while looking at Amanda giggling every so often. The cop took of his hat and turned to her. Ginny's mouth dropped when she saw whom the white blonde haired cop was. Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Why isn't Potter's friend? Working as a coffee girl," Draco smirked smugly. 


	3. Chapter 2

As Muggles~Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Okay you all should obviously know these are J.K. Rowling's characters and not mine.. But, the plot and settings eveyrthing but the characters are mine. Well Amanda Berly though is my made up character.  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt to write something like this. So please R/R! I would love to hear what you think of my fanfic. I am hopeing to lead this into a Draco/Ginny and a Harry/Hermione/Ron fanfic. This is set up in the US in the state of Indiana. If you guys have any ideas go ahead and post them! I'll consider them and I'll have you take credit of that chapter! So if you think you have what it takes then go ahead! Post it to me as my review and put your nickname or online name here! So if I choose it I know who to credit it to! Thanks for reading! R/R!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Malfoy," Ginny said venomously. Draco smirked at her looking at her up and down. Ginny scowled.  
  
"High school drop out I prosume? I knew you Weasleys couldn't get all of you through school," Draco snickered, "Since you are here. I'll just take a vanilla coffee, or is that too much to handle?"  
  
"For one Malfoy I am going to college. I'm not a high school drop out and this is my only job for now," Ginny said coldly and turned to go get his coffee. Amanda's mouth dropped when Ginny came back over.  
  
"That's Draco Malfoy? Man he has changed.never expected him to be a cop. More of a high in crime guy. Stealing stuff," Amanda said in amazement as she watched Draco. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Amanda, I agree I would never think he was going to be a cop, but please don't do anything rational," Ginny said making Draco's coffee without caring about how much vanilla she put in it. Amanda has been Ginny's best friend since 5th grade, and has always done things she knew that would make her look like a clear-headed person.  
  
Amanda frowned, "Oh Gin! You really should get out more. I know! I'll take you out tonight! Just us girls okay?" Ginny rolled her eyes in agreement and walked over to Draco with his coffee.  
  
"Thought you would make a mess of my coffee Weasley," Draco looked at her nametag and sneered, "So your name is Virginia? Sounds like a Weasley name." Ginny went red in the face with fury. Draco just sat in his chair looking at her smirking.  
  
Ginny sat his coffee down roughly so that the coffee spilled onto his lap, "Well Draco isn't a really common name either, but I guess for a slimball, arrogant, lair it's quite common to have such stupid names to fit their personalities like your father, Lucius!" Draco's eyes widen as he tried to wipe his pants off with a napkin cursing under his breath. Ginny turned and walked back to the counter where Amanda sat waiting for her.  
  
"Ginny! That was quite rude you know. What happens if you get fired for that? I mean how are you going to pay for everything?" Amanda hissed in Ginny's ear as her eyes widen.  
  
"I didn't think of that!" Ginny hissed back and she grabbed a towel and quickly walked over to Draco handing him the towel. "This may help better," Ginny said rather colder than she wanted it to be. Draco took the towel and started to wipe his pants where the hot coffee had spilled.  
  
"You shouldn't say things so coldly Weasley. You just may lose your job or worse. I could arrest you, but since I'm off duty I'm not going to bother with you," Draco growled tossing the towel on the table. Ginny frowned.  
  
"That'll be $1.50 Malfoy," Ginny stated. Draco sneered at Ginny making a shock of cold coarse through her vaines. She was getting madder every time he did something to her.  
  
"Pay for coffee that was spilled on me purposely? I think not. Give me one good reason why to pay for the coffee?" Draco smirked seeing Ginny getting madder at every moment. Ginny was starting to get really sick of Draco.  
  
"Well for one you ordered the coffee. For two, you are really ticking me off," Ginny scolded. Draco just smirked smugly as his comment to what she said. "Argh! You are really thinking you are going to get away with this don't you?" Ginny shrieked.  
  
Draco sneered, "And who do you think will come and make sure I won't get away from this? Potter? Your big brothers? I think not!" Draco stood and tossed two dollars on the table and walked out of the coffee shop smirking the whole way out.  
  
Ginny fummed and cleaned up the mess that Draco left. She walked back over to Amanda who was gapping at her. "What? I know I should never said anything," Ginny quipped.  
  
"No I can't believe he got the last word before he left! Why didn't you say anything? You know he'll just be the same to you each time." Amanda insisted. Ginny sighed. She knew she had to get him back some way but she couldn't do any of that now. She had to get home and get ready for bed since she had school in the early mornings the next day.  
  
"It's about time I have to lock up," Ginny said looking at the clock which read 5:00PM, "Come on and help me lock up real quick." Ginny and Amanda cleaned up and locked the coffee shop up. "I don't think I will go out tonight Amanda. It's just not my day okay? I'll see you later," Ginny droned and she walked to her parked car and then drove away to her apartment.  
  
Once at her apartment she looked seeing some moving trucks and some people moving things in. Ginny walked in and noticed the apartment across the hall was where the people were dragging things in. Ginny shrugged and started to unlock her door.  
  
"They said a red head lived across the hall from me but I never though it would be you of all people," someone said and Ginny knew right away who it was. She had already heard that voice once today. 


	4. Chapyer 3

As Muggles~Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Okay you all should obviously know these are J.K. Rowling's characters and not mine.. But, the plot and settings eveyrthing but the characters are mine. Well Amanda Berly though is my made up character.  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt to write something like this. So please R/R! I would love to hear what you think of my fanfic. I am hopeing to lead this into a Draco/Ginny and a Harry/Hermione/Ron fanfic. This is set up in the US in the state of Indiana. If you guys have any ideas go ahead and post them! I'll consider them and I'll have you take credit of that chapter! So if you think you have what it takes then go ahead! Post it to me as my review and put your nickname or online name here! So if I choose it I know who to credit it to! Thanks for reading! R/R!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny slowly turned around frowning at the sight before her. Ginny couldn't believe that he was near her again. The man was none other than Draco Malfoy. He stood there sneering knowing he was going to enjoy tormenting her.  
  
"God don't you ever get a chance to leave me alone? Or are you doomed to all eternity to annoy me?" Ginny questioned him coldly. She couldn't believe he was now going to be her new neighbor across her apartment. Draco sneered at her knowing he was just a bother to her.  
  
"Is that how you usually greet new neighbors or am I just hearing things? Because it sounded like you weren't glad to see me," Draco noted smirking. He watched Ginny closly as she turned red with anger. He knew she was going to yell at him.  
  
"Of all the people in the world I got stuck with you as my neighbor! How do you think I would react? Are you expecting little me to come over giving you a fruit cake?" Ginny snapped throwing her arms up in anger, "You guessed wrong! Why in the world would I be glad to see you?"  
  
Draco smirked smugly; "I wasn't expecting you to do anything for me Weasley. I wouldn't expect you to come over giving me fruit cake either. I knew all you Weasleys were the same. Always hating people to the end of their days." Ginny fumed with anger. She turned around and opened her door and slammed it shut cursing. Draco sneered and went back to his apartment.  
  
Ginny couldn't believe she was stuck with Malfoy as a neighbor. She took off her coat and flung it out on her couch as she walked past to go to her bedroom. She took her work clothes off and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and pulled them on. She forwned as she looked in the mirror at herself.  
  
She looked as she just ran a mile. Her face was still red from yelling at Malfoy. Her hair was a red curly mess. She frowned and walked into the kitchen as she left her room. While she was making soup on the stove she heard someone knock on the door.  
  
"If it's Malfoy, I'm going to yell at him till he gets in his apartment," Ginny mumbled as she walked over to the door opening it quickly. "What?" Ginny almost yelled right at the person.  
  
"Well for one you don't have to yell at me Gin," Ron said as Ginny went red with embarassment. Ginny couldn't believe she yelled at her brother like that. Ginny moved out of the way letting her brother pass through into her apartment.  
  
"I'm sorry about that Ron. Bad day at work and I come home to a slimeball, arrogant, lair living across from me. So what did you need Ron?""Ginny asked rather tiredly. Ron frowned at his little sister. She closed the door and turned to him seeing him frown at her.  
  
"Who's the slimeball, arrogant, lair?" Ron asked rather confused, "I came over to tell you Harry's leaving tomorrow to the first Colt game of the season and I thought we could throw him a party here. Could we do that Gin, please?" Ron was always asking her to do something and he knew it was a little much but he had to ask. His apartment was small and couldn't hold a lot of people.  
  
Ginny sighed, "Okay Ron but when is this going to be so I know when exactly to come home to a mess tomorrow." Ginny purposly left out Malfoy in the conversation. She knew Ron would go over and give Malfoy a piece of his mind and that's the last thing Ginny wanted to happen. She didn't want her brother getting in trouble with a Malfoy.  
  
"It will be around 3:00pm or whenever we get done with lunch tomorrow," Ron stated as he sat on her couch. H patted the spot next to him so his sister would sit next to him. Ginny walked over and sat next to Ron. "So tell me about this neighbor of yours.." 


	5. Chapter 4

As Muggles~Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: Okay you all should obviously know these are J.K. Rowling's characters and not mine.. But, the plot and settings eveyrthing but the characters are mine. Well Amanda Berly though is my made up character.  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt to write something like this. So please R/R! I would love to hear what you think of my fanfic. I am hopeing to lead this into a Draco/Ginny and a Harry/Hermione/Ron fanfic. This is set up in the US in the state of Indiana. If you guys have any ideas go ahead and post them! I'll consider them and I'll have you take credit of that chapter! So if you think you have what it takes then go ahead! Post it to me as my review and put your nickname or online name here! So if I choose it I know who to credit it to! Thanks for reading! R/R!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny hesitated, "Uhh...do you need a drink or something to eat?" Ginny stood up and headed to the kitchen. Ron frowned and followed her in. "I mean I have soup on and I haven't eaten anything yet."  
  
"No thank you Ginny, but tell me about this neighbor. You keep throwing the subject off. Who is it? Is it someone I know?" Ron urged watching his sister make a bowl of soup. Ginny frowned and sat down at her kitchen table. Ron sat down quickly across from her waiting for her answer.  
  
"Ron, you do know the person but I know you don't like him so can we just drop it?" Ginny asked tiredly while spooning some chicken noodle soup in her mouth. Ron frowned trying to figure out who it would be. He knew it was a guy and he hated him. Ron couldn't think of anyone.  
  
Ron sighed, "Okay Gin, but I'm going to find out sooner or later." Ron stood up; "I have to get home. I'm still feeding my neighbor's cat while he's away right now. I guess I'll see you tomorrow right?" Ron walked over to the door with Ginny following behind to wish her brother a good night.  
  
"Okay.good night Ron and be careful going home," Ginny said opening the door seeing Malfoy standing in his doorway signing documents from the movers. Ginny slammed the door quickly, "Ron are you sure you don't want to stay a little longer?"  
  
Ron frowned, "Gin I have to go. I can't stay much longer." Ron reached for the door handle when his hand was slapped away. "Ow! Ginny! What's that for?" Ron shouted rubbing his hand. Ginny frowned at him.  
  
"You have to stay! I don't want to be here alone!" Ginny proclaimed as she tried to block the door from Ron. Ron frowned and picked his sister up and sat her in her couch and walked back to the door opening it. Rpn saw Malfoy standing there, smirking at Ginny's apartment door.  
  
Ron went red in the face and turned to his sister. "Malfoy? He's your new neighbor? Ginny why didn't you say something!" Ron demanded as he stared over at Malfoy.  
  
  
  
"So Weasley? Maybe your sister wanted to keep it to her self? Her rights isn't it?" Draco sneered making Ron madder than he already was. Ginny gapped at her brother and Malfoy. She quickly got up and ran to her brother and grabbed him by the shoulders pulling him back.  
  
  
  
"Ron, please! I knew you would be upset that I had him living next door to me. That's why I didn't say anything. I didn't want you to get in trouble. Malfoy is a." Ginny got cut off by Malfoy while she was still pulling Ron back.  
  
  
  
"A cop. Too bad Weasley that your little sister is holding you back because I could file a report about this. But since I'm in such a good mood I don't think I will," Draco drawled smirking from ear to ear. Ron went redder in the face.  
  
  
  
"Please Ron! Don't fight. I don't want to take you to see a doctor anytime soon and what would mom say?" Gin warned pulling Ron down the hall to the elevator. Draco sneered watching her drag her brother down the hall.  
  
  
  
Ron turned to Ginny once she stopped infront of the elevator, "Gin you should have let me beat the crap out of him. What will Harry and Hermione say when they hear this?" Ginny frowned at him and shoved him into the open elevator.  
  
  
  
"They are not going to find out Ron," Ginny frowned and pushed the lobby button, "I'll see you tomorrow when you pick me up for lunch. Good night Ron." Ron frowned and nodded in agreement as the elevator doors shut. Ginny tunred around and walked to her door. Malfoy was standing there watching her.  
  
  
  
"Your brother has an anger mangement problem. Maybe you should take him to a class? That may help his temper," Draco snickered. Ginny turned to him frowning, looking upset.  
  
"You know Malfoy.Maybe you should go and see someone about that mouth of yours! You go to so much trouble to make someone angry," Ginny argued. Draco sneered at her.  
  
  
  
"If I do have to go, I guess you can give me directions since you obviously go to the same class. Good night Virginia," Draco smirked smugly and walked into his apartment shutting the door behind him. Ginny cursed rather loudly so he could hear and she walked back into her apartment slamming the door. She finished her soup and walked back into her room laid down and went back to sleep. 


	6. Chapter 5

As Muggles~Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Okay you all should obviously know these are J.K. Rowling's characters and not mine.. But, the plot and settings eveyrthing but the characters are mine. Well Amanda Berly though is my made up character.  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt to write something like this. So please R/R! I would love to hear what you think of my fanfic. I am hopeing to lead this into a Draco/Ginny and a Harry/Hermione/Ron fanfic. This is set up in the US in the state of Indiana. If you guys have any ideas go ahead and post them! I'll consider them and I'll have you take credit of that chapter! So if you think you have what it takes then go ahead! Post it to me as my review and put your nickname or online name here! So if I choose it I know who to credit it to! Thanks for reading! R/R!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Ginny awoke to a knock on her door. She sat up rubbing her eyes and groaning. She walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Amanda Berly. Amanda stood there grinning ear to ear.  
  
"Amanda, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked sleeply as she rubbed her eyes. Amanda smiled and rushed past Ginny into her apartment and ran to Ginny's bedroom. Ginny sighed and shut her door heading to her room. Amanda was stood there going through Ginny's clothes. "Amanda those are mine what are you looking for anyways?" Ginny asked looking at Amanda who turned to her.  
  
"I'm trying to find you something nice to wear. You have school to go to and I heard from my sister Rayna that your class has to make a report on an offical government person or someone that deals with the law. The first thing in my mind that came up was Draco Malfoy. So this morning I went to his office at the police station and set you guys up so you can get the report done. You have to meet him at his office right after your class. Isn't that great?" Amanda squealed with delight.  
  
"Amanda! I can't do that! I'm not going to go see him! I'm not going to interview that pervert. I mean he's an arrogant bastard!" Ginny proclaimed frowning at her friend who searched through her closet.  
  
Then Amanda found a white blouse and a short blue skirt and blue high heels. "This will do!" Amanda tossed the clothes into Ginny's hands. Ginny frowned and sat the clothes on the bed. Amanda turned to Ginny, "Come on Gin you have your class in a half hour!"  
  
Ginny grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom, "Why didn't you say so?" Ginny took a quick shower and got dressed. She came out of the bathroom combing her hair. Amanda walked over and helped her with her hair into a clip. Ginny slid her high heels on and grabbed her bookbag and flung it onto her shoulder.  
  
"Alright now come on you can't stay at my house while I'm away Amanda," Ginny said smiling. Ginny went and grabbed her coat and walked back over to Amanda. "Come on, I can't stay here the whole time."  
  
"Gin, you look great. I have to stay here because of Harry's party. I have to cook all day.Hermione is coming soon as well she went to go get the food for the party.all you have to do is come later on," Amanda explained while going through the cabinets searching for pots and pans.  
  
Ginny blushed, "Oh okay. Thanks Amanda. Oh, the pots and pans are in the thrid cabinet to the left! I'll see you guys later!" Ginny went left and ran down to the elevator and took it to the lobby and ran to her car. She hopped in and drove off to her college. Once she was in the building she ran to her classroom, Rm. 345. She rushed in and took a seat in the back. The professor stood to talk and everyone hushed.  
  
"As you all know, you must interview someone who deals with the law. I do know that some of you will have the same people and some will not. I need to know how long they have dealt with the law, what his or her name is, what he or she do. Plus, if he or she have always wanted to be dealing with the law, and do he or she sees himself or herself in the future still doing the same job. Also ask what lead them into his or her job, what made them want to do the job. I need this report by Tuesday morning. Class dismissed," the professor said sitting back down while students filed out of the classroom.  
  
Ginny got up and headed out to her car and drove off to the police station. Once she was there she walked in and up to the Information stand. A man wih black hair stood there watching her come in. "Where is Mr. Draco Malfoy's office?" Ginny questioned. The man looked down at a list of offices and looked up at her.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy's office is on the 2nd floor first office on the left, Room 975. He said he was awaiting a woman to talk to him. Are you her?" the man asked looking her up and down not sure to trust her. Ginny nodded and the man smiled, "Then go ahead and go up there."  
  
"Thank you sir," Ginny added as she walked over to the elevator. Once inside the elevator she pushed the 2nd floor button and the doors closed. Once the elevator stopped she walked out and headed to Room 975. She knocked on the door awaiting him to open it. Then the door opened and there stood Draco smirking and unpleasant smirk. "Malfoy," Ginny announced rather coldly.  
  
"Miss Virginia Weasley," Draco sneered and stepped aside letting her in his office. Ginny walked past him rather roughly frowning. "Nice to see you too Virginia. So you're here to interview me right? Your friend, Amanda was it? She was saying you needed me to do a report with you. I'd rather not but she said she would pay for at least a month's worth of coffee," Draco smirked, "I don't like reporters, but since she insisted I guess I'll answer your pathetic questions."  
  
"Well look at that Malfoy! You know my name! I thought there wasn't any time for you to remember names with your father is all over you all the time," Ginny stated as she sat down in the chair infront of Malfoy's desk. Malfoy shut the door and walked over and sat in his chair smirking.  
  
"Be careful of what you say Weasley. You might just get arrested for insulting a police officer. That might just ruin your reputation," Draco smirked as Ginny went red in the face. "Well go on and ask your pathetic questions I don't have all day. I am on duty Weasley." 


	7. Chapter 6

As Muggles~Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: Okay you all should obviously know these are J.K. Rowling's characters and not mine.. But, the plot and settings everything but the characters are mine. Well Amanda Berly though is my made up character.  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt to write something like this. So please R/R! I would love to hear what you think of my fanfic. I am hopeing to lead this into a Draco/Ginny and a Harry/Hermione/Ron fanfic. This is set up in the US in the state of Indiana. If you guys have any ideas go ahead and post them! I'll consider them and I'll have you take credit of that chapter! So if you think you have what it takes then go ahead! Post it to me as my review and put your nickname or online name here! So if I choose it I know who to credit it to! Thanks for reading! R/R!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny sighed mumbling, "I can't believe I was talked into this." Draco raised an eyebrow at her questionably. "What's your full name?" Ginny asked pulling out a notepad and pencil.  
  
"My name?" Draco repeated sneering, "Draco David Malfoy. You should know that." Ginny wrote down the information down as Draco watched her closely.  
  
"So your middle name is David? Surprising for a Malfoy to have such a normal name," Ginny stated as Draco frowned at her. "How long have you been dealing with the law?" Ginny asked.  
  
"6 months," Draco stated plainly leaning back in his chair. Ginny shook her head as she wrote. "What Weasley?" Draco asked questionably. Ginny looked up at him.  
  
"So you're a newbie eh? So do they tease you here because you're a newbie? Make you do simple things?" Ginny asked snickering. Draco frowned deeply leaning forward towards her.  
  
"Actually Weasley, they treat me quite nicely here thank you. And I don't do easy, simple jobs. What's your next question?" Draco asked smugly as he watched Ginny turn red with anger. Ginny sighed and looked at her list of questions.  
  
Ginny looked up at him, "So what is your job exactly here?" Draco smiled and leaned back in his chair again. Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Well what is your job here Malfoy?"  
  
"I investigated homicides. Something that would probably make you puke your guts out. I wouldn't recommend it for a Weasley. They have weak stomachs as you quite know," Draco stated clearly smirking. Ginny fumed and she wrote down the information quickly looking over at her list of questions.  
  
"Don't be so full of yourself Malfoy," Ginny frowned, "Have you always wanted to deal with the law?" Ginny sighed as she crossed off the questions she had already asked.  
  
"Not always. Right after 11th grade I chose to be a homicide investigator. Right after my father told me I had to go into the family business. I chose not to and joined as a homicide investigator," Draco sighed leaning back in his chair. Ginny wrote it down frowning.  
  
"So you don't like your father? He was going to have you be in a family business you didn't want to be a part of?" Ginny asked sadly. Draco nodded which made her feel even more sorry for him. "So you do you see yourself still as a homicide investigator in the future or something else?" Draco looked puzzled for a moment and looked at her.  
  
"I'll still be a homicide investigator till I retire. Does that answer your question?" Draco smirked smugly. Ginny nodded and wrote it down quickly. She checked off the question off her list. The then phone rang; Draco picked it up quickly. "Yes sir. I'll be right there sir," He hung the phone up and looked at Ginny. "You stay here. We'll continue your questioning later." He stood up and walked over to his door quickly.  
  
"Why can't I go? Is it some butchered person laying in a living room?" Ginny asked sarcastically. Draco turned to her and frowned. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"I'm not letting you go because it is a homicide. I don't need a stupid journalist to come around and get photos and get information to put in a newspaper," Draco exclaimed smugly.  
  
"Ginny frowned at his statement; "I'm not a journalist yet Malfoy and I'm not aloud to do reports like that anyway. And I do not have a camera." Ginny crossed her arms as Draco shook his head.  
  
"Fine Wealsey. You want to be stubborn about it then you can come since it's obvious I can't keep you stay here," Draco smirked, "But you're not going to like the sight I will count you on that." Ginny shrugged and stood up picking up her things.  
  
"Lead the way oh, homicide investigator," Ginny said following him out the door and down to the elevator. Draco walked in with Ginny in the elevator and pushed the lobby button.  
  
"You'll be sorry Weasley," Draco drawled ash he walked out of the elevator with Ginny following and down a hall to his right. He walked up to a door that read, 'Garage'. He walked in and walked over to a blue four- door car and sat in the driver's seat. Ginny ran over and hopped in the passenger seat putting on her seat belt quickly.  
  
"So where are we going Malfoy?" Ginny asked as she looked over at him. Draco started the car and backed up driving out of the garage. Ginny frowned at him as he sat there considering if he should tell her at all.  
  
"A homicide scene .Where do you think we were going? Some little café to have tea and cookies while you ask me questions?" Draco retorted sarcastically while driving down a road with cops lined up on both sides of the streets letting him pass.  
  
"Not really Malfoy, but what happened here that there is so much of a throng of people?" Ginny asked looking out the window at everyone going back and forth. Draco parked the car and turned to Ginny.  
  
"Stay here and do not move. I can't have you running around following me and messing up the crime scene," Draco instructed and got out of the car and walked over to a tall black haired man. Ginny crossed her arms frowning watching Draco closely.  
  
"Tell me to sit here. I'm going to find out what happened and he can't make me stay here," Ginny waited for Draco to walk into a two-story house and then she got out and walked quickly to the door. She walked under the yellow tape. She looked around saw blood smeared all over the bottom of the floor. She turned into one room and froze at the sight before her.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to stay in the car? You never learn do you?" Draco scolded as he walked up over to her and grabbed her by the arm. "Come on get out of the way. You're coming with me." 


	8. Chapter 7

As Muggles~Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: Okay you all should obviously know these are J.K. Rowling's characters and not mine.. But, the plot and settings everything but the characters are mine. Well Amanda Berly though is my made up character.  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt to write something like this. So please R/R! I would love to hear what you think of my fanfic. I am hoping to lead this into a Draco/Ginny and a Harry/Hermione/Ron fanfic. This is set up in the US in the state of Indiana. If you guys have any ideas go ahead and post them! I'll consider them and I'll have you take credit of that chapter! So if you think you have what it takes then go ahead! Post it to me as my review and put your nickname or online name here! So if I choose it I know who to credit it to! Thanks for reading! R/R!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco dragged her into a kitchen, where things were thrown all over. He handed her a pair of gloves. "Take these. Don't touch anything you hear me? Or you might be considered one of the prime suspects. Got it?" Draco advised to Ginny. Ginny slipped on the gloves and frowned at him.  
  
"If I'm not going to touch anything then why the gloves?" Ginny uttered questionably, "I mean I don't see why I need gloves when I'll be right here not touching anything." Draco smirked at her while slipping on a pair of gloves himself.  
  
"But you're a stubborn Weasley. You have to do the opposite of what everyone tells you to do," Draco laughed making Ginny madder at him and herself for even coming.  
  
Ginny frowned; "So I just get to stand here and wait for you to get done with this crime scene? Can't I just watch? Nothing is wrong with that." Ginny crossed her arms watching Draco considering what she said.  
  
"You know what Weasley? Why don't you stay here and be a good little girl okay? I don't have time to watch over you. I have a crime scene to get back to okay?" Draco said getting up and walking out of the kitchen and into the room that had shocked Ginny before.  
  
Ginny stood up and walked over to the door but not leaving the kitchen, "Tell me to stay. I'm not an animal he can just tell to do something." Ginny walked out and into the room Draco disappeared into.  
  
Ginny looked around. The room had blood covering almost everything but the top part of the walls and ceiling. The floor was almost covered completely of blood and at least 5 or 7 bodies lay on it. Ginny felt like puking but she just swallowed the feeling and slowly looked around observing everything.  
  
"My God who did this? Someone must have really hated these people," Ginny muttered. The tall black haired man walked over to Ginny lightly touching her on the shoulder.  
  
"Miss Weasley? May I take you out side for a second?" he asked and Ginny looked at him amazed. He walked her out of the house and turned to her. "Why are you here Miss Weasley?"  
  
"I-I-I.How do you know my name?" Ginny asked confused of who this guy was. He was tall and sort of on the skinny side. He had black hair and freckles on the bridge of his nose. He smiled at her shaking his head.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy told me that if I saw a red headed girl walk into the room to walk her out of the house. I'm just his assistant," he said smiling. "Shall I take you back to Mr. Malfoy's car?" he stuck out his hand waiting for her to take it but she stood there crossing her arms.  
  
"No. I'm not going to Malfoy's car just because he said I should. Anyway I want to ask you a few questions," Ginny reassured him. He considered the thought and looked at Ginny.  
  
"Okay I will but only if you stay in his car. I'll even get the keys so you can turn on the air conditioner okay? So I answer the questions you go to the car, deal?" He asked looking at her. Ginny shrugged and had Malfoy's assistant lead her to Malfoy's car. She sat in the passenger seat and turned to the cop.  
  
"Okay, now what happened in there? Why is Malfoy so protective about this? Is there something that is tied him up into this?" Ginny asked questionably. The assistant considered what she said.  
  
"The 6 people in there have been killed because they were dealing with the Black Market. Mr. Malfoy's father was the one that killed them. Mr. Malfoy has been on this case for about over 5 months. Mr. Malfoy has been trying to get enough information to get his father in jail. I thought he would have told you," the assistant stated with slightly confusion in his voice.  
  
"Oh my.so that's why he has been soserious with me about this. He didn't tell me anything. Why do you think he should have told me?" Ginny asked questionably. The assistant looks surprised.  
  
"You mean you and Mr. Malfoy aren't together?" he asked very quite surprised. Ginny gasped as she covered her mouth. "You guys aren't together. Well that explains why he is so frustrated about you being here. Why did he bring you here anyways?"  
  
"No we are not together. He is frusterated about me being here? I wonder why he would be," Ginny looked curious, "He really didn't bring me I just came along for the ride. He had told me to stay at his office I said no and came along. He told me to stay in the car; I came inside anyways. He also told me to stay in the kitchen, well I didn't." The assistant looked surprised rising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"So you disobied Mr. Malfoy? Why did you do that at all?" He asked frowning. Ginny shrugged innocently. "Well I must be getting back. You stay here in the car. Here is his keys," He said handing Ginny Draco's keys to his car. Ginny took his keys.  
  
"Thanks. How much longer will you guys be in there? I can't stay here all day and all night," Ginny stated frowning. The assistant stood there thinking looking confused of how to tell her.  
  
"We were just leaving," Draco inquired walking and taking the keys from Ginny's hands, "I'll see you tomorrow Jack." Draco shut Ginny's door and walked over and sat in his driver's seat shutting the door quickly.  
  
"You should have told me Malfoy. I can help you with your family and your investigation," Ginny sighed as Draco quickly turned to her looking quite angry.  
  
"Did Jack, my assistant, tell you that? I don't need your piddy or your help Wealsey. You just stay out of my problems okay?" Draco argued and drove off down the street, "Where's your car parked? I'm going to drop you off to drive home."  
  
"Why don't you want my help Malfoy? I can help you crack the case and all the homicides," Ginny argued back. Draco glared at her for a moment and turned his eyes back onto the road, "My car is in the front of the police station."  
  
"You left your car infront of the police station for this long?" Draco said surprised. Ginny nodded looking confused. "Well I can tell you that your car is towed now." Ginny's eyes widen.  
  
"What? Why is that? I didn't park wrong or anything! Why is my car towed?" Ginny shouted angerly. Draco snickered as he stopped the car off the side of Cherry Road, which was about 3 blocks away from the police station.  
  
"Well a car can not be parked infront of the police station for," he looks at his watch, "2 and half hours Weasley. Usaully people are gone and are out of the police station in less than an hour or two, but if they are staying longer than that they usually park their cars in the garage." Ginny sighed shaking her head as she rubbed her temples.  
  
"So now I have to pay a fine from my car." Ginny stated frowning. Draco shook his head and drove off down the street past the police-parking garage. "Where are you going Malfoy?" Ginny asked while glaring at him in disbief.  
  
"Well I'll take you home if you promise not to get into any of my buisness Weasley. Do we have a deal?" Draco asked while stopping the car at a stoplight. He turned to Ginny awaiting her answer before the light turned green again. 


	9. Chapter 8

As Muggles~Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: Okay you all should obviously know these are J.K. Rowling's characters and not mine.. But, the plot and settings everything but the characters are mine. Well Amanda Berly though is my made up character.  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt to write something like this. So please R/R! I would love to hear what you think of my fanfic. I am hoping to lead this into a Draco/Ginny and a Harry/Hermione/Ron fanfic. This is set up in the US in the state of Indiana. If you guys have any ideas go ahead and post them! I'll consider them and I'll have you take credit of that chapter! So if you think you have what it takes then go ahead! Post it to me as my review and put your nickname or online name here! So if I choose it I know who to credit it to! Thanks for reading! R/R!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny sighed, "Malfoy, why don't you want help from me? I help you work this out.maybe I can talk to someone or we can have someone go under cover?" Draco glared at her for a moment and then the light turned green. He drove off down the street frowning as he was thinking of what to say.  
  
"Why do you want to help me Weasley? Is it just because I have to sit and try to get my own father in jail for homicide? I really don't need your help Weasley. You know what, where is your brother's house? Better drop you there, so you don't come over to my apartment and bug me about helping me with this problem," Draco exclaimed to Ginny. Ginny frowned and crossed her arms.  
  
"I want to help you because I think I can be useful to you. And I'm not doing this just because of your father.I feel sorry that you have to go through this kind of things." Ginny sighed sadly. Draco frowned and looked ather for a moment and then looked back on the road. "And you're not taking me to Ron's house. Ron will just complain asking me why the heck I was with you and at this time of the night," ginny complained.  
  
"Fine Weasley. I won't take you to your brother's," Draco started to drive towards their apartment building. He parked his car and got out and opened Ginny's door. Ginny stepped and frowned at him. "What? You still want to help me don't you?" Draco's eyes narrow towards her making Ginny squirm a little, "You're not going to help me Virginia, no matter how much you beg of me." Draco smirked and walked off into the apartment building.  
  
Ginny followed muttering, "I can't believe this.I'm going to get Amanda back for this." Draco turned to her raising an eyebrow at her. "Nothing Malfoy. You may want to get your ears checked if you think I'm talking when I'm not," Ginny said rather coldly.  
  
Draco shook his head, "Weasley.You really should keep your opinions to yourself and not outloud to others who can hear." Draco smirked smugly and walked over to an elevator with Ginny following quickly to keep up with his long legs.  
  
'Thinks he will get away with stuff like that.' Ginny thought, 'But its hard not to feel bad for him.I mean he has to catch his own father and throw him in jail.he has more guts then I thought really.' Once Ginny and Draco were standing in the elevator, Draco pushed their floor's button to their apartments.  
  
'That Weasely is getting herself deeper and deeper into my problems.She's just going to get her killed that way. I don't need to have her following me, but it is nice to have someone wanting to help.' Draco thought stepping out of the elevator and down the hall. Ginny followed close behind watching him closely.  
  
Draco walks over to his door and unlocks it and walks in, "Good night Virginia," Draco whispered and shut his door. Ginny looked dumbfounded and opned her door and walked into a dark apartment.  
  
"Now they messed my house up and left the lights off so I can't see," Ginny sighed and turned her lights on. Ginny's eyes grew wide with the sight that was layed infront of her. Her apartment was a mess but her friends weren't here. Ginny looked all over her apartment and didn't find a single one of them or even find a note that said they even left. Ginny started to panic.  
  
Ginny ran out of her apartment and started to pound on Draco's door. She could hear him cursing and walking quickly to the door. Ginny frowned knowing she was being a bother but she had to get him to come look at her apartment. Draco's door flew open with him standing there in a white t- shirt and a pair of shorts.  
  
"Weasley? What's the meaning of this? Why the heck are you here disturbing me?" Draco ordered watching Ginny's face turn red with either anger or tears. He couldn't tell what was wrong with her.  
  
"They're gone Malfoy.Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Amanda were suppose to be at my house and they are not here! They left without leaving a note or even cleaning up. My apartment is a mess! I think something happened to them while I was away," Ginny cried covering her face with her hands. Draco's mouth dropped. He walked past her and into her apartment.  
  
He came back out and walked over to her after he looked the place over. He opened his door wider and ushered Ginny into his apartment. He pointed to his couch where Ginny sat down quickly still crying. Draco walked in his kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and walked back over to Ginny. He handed her the glass of water.  
  
"Here, take this. I looked your apartment over and I think you're right. Something did happen. Why were they at your apartment?" Draco asked quietly while sitting across from her on his coffee table. Ginny drank from her glass and looked up at him.  
  
"Harry was leaving to go to his first Colts football game he is playing in and everyone wanted to throw him a party. So I let them borrow my apartment since it was the biggest out of all of ours. They said they would be there when I got back home later on, but they aren't here. So I thought that they might have left but I know that they would have cleaned up and left a note before leaving," Ginny muttered quietly. Draco had to lean in close to hear Ginny even talk.  
  
Draco frowned, "You don't have any enemies do you? Anyone who would hate you?" Ginny shook her head wipping her eyes from tears. "Hmmmm.Let me go get dressed real quick and I'll take you down to the station," Draco stated getting up and walked into his bedroom. He walked back out a minute later wearing the same white t-shirt but with a pair of jeans.  
  
Ginny stood up leaving her cup on Draco's coffee table and walked over to the door with him. They took the elevator down to the lobby and walked out to Draco's car. Draco drove to the police station and parked his car in the garage. They got out and walked into the building. Draco lead Ginny straight to his office.  
  
"Stay here okay Virginia? I'll be right back. I'm just going to get the captain," Draco instructed and walked out of his office and started to run down the halls. Ginny sat there waiting and in a few minutes Draco and a tall man comes into Draco's office.  
  
"Here she is Captain," Draco stated to the tall man with. The tall man walked over to Ginny and stuck out his hand. "Miss Virginia Weasley, this is Captain Higgs.he's here to help figure out what's going on," Draco reassured her as Ginny shook Mr. Higgs's hand.  
  
"Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy has explained that you have missing relatives and friends. I think you maybe connected to a case that we are trying to crack. Please give us the names of the ones that are missing," Captain Higgs explained, "We'll let you call some family afterwards dear." Ginny nodded wipping her face with the back of her hand.  
  
"Higgs? Terrence Higgs?" Ginny asked. Terrence nodded. "The ones who are missing are Ronald Weasley.he's my-my brother. Hermione Granger...she's a good friend of mine. Amanda Berly...she's another friend and Harry Potter.he's a friend and my brother's best friend. Please find them. I don't know what'll happen if you don't," Ginny cried frowning.  
  
Terrence hands Ginny the phone, "Here. You can call some family and have them come." Ginny nodded and took the phone and punched in Fred and George's phone number. Ginny heard the phone being picked up.  
  
"Hello?" Fred and George asked in unison. 'They are probably on two phones again.' Ginny thought.  
  
"Fred? George? This is Ginny. I have bad news.I'm at the police station right now. Please come over with the Hermione and Amanda's parents...bring mom and dad as well. I'll explain later when you get here," Ginny gulped. She could hear her brothers' gasps.  
  
"Okay Gin. We'll come as soon as possible with everyone.just stay out of trouble okay?" Fred asked with George in the background throwing things around trying to find stuff.  
  
"Just hurry Fred. I'll see you soon. Bye," Ginny stated hanging the phone up and turning to Draco and Terrence. "They'll all be coming soon as they can," Ginny noted sadly fiddling with her fingers. 


	10. Chapter 9

As Muggles~Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: Okay you all should obviously know these are J.K. Rowling's characters and not mine.. But, the plot and settings everything but the characters are mine. Well Amanda Berly though is my made up character.  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt to write something like this. So please R/R! I would love to hear what you think of my fanfic. I am hoping to lead this into a Draco/Ginny and a Harry/Hermione/Ron fanfic. This is set up in the US in the state of Indiana. If you guys have any ideas go ahead and post them! I'll consider them and I'll have you take credit of that chapter! So if you think you have what it takes then go ahead! Post it to me as my review and put your nickname or online name here! So if I choose it I know who to credit it to! Thanks for reading! R/R!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Terrence nodded and walked over to Draco, "Please take Miss Weasley into a bigger room since she will probably have many people coming and I know your office will not hold.so.many people." Draco nodded as Terrence left walking down to his office. Draco walked over and held out his hand for Ginny to take.  
  
"Please come with me. I'll take you to a bigger room to hold all of your.family and friends," Draco exclaimed tiredly as Ginny took his hand pulling herself up. Ginny nodded and followed Draco out of his office and down to the elevator. After the elevator stopped at the ground floor he walked Ginny over to a big room with glass on one side of the wall.  
  
"Sit here please till your family and friends arrive," Draco stated pulling out a chair for Ginny could sit in. Ginny sat down and watched Draco sit across from her looking very grief. "Virgina, could you please tell me if you remember anything that could deal with this...Anything that you thought was strange," Draco asked with sympathy in his voice.  
  
Ginny was a little shocked that Draco Malfoy, the boy who had always picked on her and her family was giving her sympathy. "I can't recall anything strange happening lately. Do you think someone might have been following me around?" Ginny asked sadly then the door flew open as her family and friends filed in watching Draco closely.  
  
"Oh Gin!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed hugging her daughter tightly. Fred and George rolled their eyes lazily at their mother. "Gin? Why are you here at the police station? Did you get into trouble?" Her mother asked worriedly.  
  
"No mom, I'm not in trouble.I'm perfectly fine. Just Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Amanda are not," Ginny gulped frowing at the sight before her. Amanda, Hermione, and Ron's families were all shocked with their mouths dropped open. "All four of them are missing mom.I came home to hopefully join the end of Harry's party that they had set up today, but they weren't there and my apartment is a mess. Malfoy and Terrence Higgs think that I might be involved with a case they have been working on for awhile."  
  
"They're missing?" The parents all said in unison. Ginny nodded sadly as almost everyone started to moan over his or her loss. Fred and George looked sadly at their parents who were wrapped in each other's arms crying over the ones who were missing.  
  
"We are trying to figure out if my father has anything to do with this. He is known for homicides and many murders, but I think those four can keep their heads up high and live if they follow directions. I will find them though so please do stay calm," Draco stated looking very stressed. Ginny almost felt sorry for him. Knowing that his own father is wanted and he has to catch him.  
  
"Well Mr. Malfoy, I know how this might be having you chase after your own father, but do find them," Mrs. Weasley cried as Mr. Weasley held her in his arms. Fred and George looked at everyone and then turned to Ginny.  
  
"So you say they just kind of disapeared, 'eh?" Fred asked nudging his brother. George looked at Fred and smiled. Ginny looked at them oddly.  
  
"Fred and George don't you dare go after them and start acting like detectives. That's Mr. Malfoy's job. He's a real detective," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. Fred and George frowned crossing their arms.  
  
"Where do you think Amanda is at?" Mr. Berly asked eyeing Draco suspeciously. Mr. and Mrs. Granger nodded in agreement. Mr. Weasley turned to Draco waiting for his response.  
  
"Well we don't know exactly where they are, but if we find anything out we will contact you personally," Draco stated while rubbing his temples. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Draco said lifting his head up from the table.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I have orders to have these families have to go home now. There is another investigation that needs to start and this is about the only room left," stated the assistant Ginny had met earlier. He looked around and noticed Ginny, "Oh Miss Weasley, we need access to your apartment. Would you mind letting us investigate?"  
  
Ginny shook her head, "No not at all. One second." Ginny stood up and said goodbye to everyone as they left. Once they left Draco turned to his assistant. Draco looked tired and stressed out. Ginny felt sorry for him, having to go through all of this.  
  
"I'll take Virginia to her apartment and I want you to bringthe investigators and their equipment," Draco stated turning to Ginny, "Virginia, please come wih me." Draco then started to head towards his car in the garage.  
  
Ginny frowned as she walked behind him. "Draco, do you think you'll be able to find them? I mean do you have an idea where they are?" Ginny asked quietly as she got into his car. Draco frowned as she got in the car and started it. He pulled out of the garage quickly.  
  
'She askes too many questions even though it's cute when she asks. God! What am I thinking? Me? Admiring a Weasley?' Draco thought. Draco then sighed taking a deep breath, "Virginia, I will make sure I find them. I don't know exactly where, but I think we'll have to do some under cover work."  
  
Ginny sat there and thoguht for a moment, 'Maybe I can get him to let me be in the under cover work. They are my friends and brother.' Once Draco pardked the car, they both got out and headed to Ginny's apartment. They got into an elevator, once it stopped they exited it quickly towards Ginny's apartment.  
  
"Draco, I want to be part of the under cover work," Ginny stated clearly trying to make sure he heard her. Drao stopped aruptly and turned to Ginny. He looked pale and, what Ginny thought, a bit scared for her.  
  
"I can't let you do that. What would your parnets say? They'd most likely yell at me for even letting you," Draco glared at Ginny as though she had grown another head. Ginny frowned crossing her arms stubbornly.  
  
"They are my friends and brother. My parents, or anyone else for that matter, don't have to know I'm doing this at all," Ginny argued and walked past him to her apartment door.  
  
"You really are stubborn, aren't you? Always doing the opposite of whatever someone tells you to do," Draco mentioned and started to follow her to her apartment. Ginny frowned at this as she started to pull her apartment key out when she reached her door.  
  
"I don't care what anyone thinks. It was probably my fault anyways for letting them be at my apartment," Ginny said sadly as she unlocked her door. Draco frowned at her as they walked in.  
  
Ginny motioned her hand towards Draco to follow her. They walked into the kitchen, which had things all over the place not like the rest of the apartment. Ginny shook her head and hoped she was going to cry."  
  
Draco noticed Ginny trying not to cry. "Okay I'll make you a deal. If you want to be under cover you can, but only if you tell someone in your family," Draco sighed as he watched her wipe her tears away. Ginny nodded twoards Draco in agreement.  
  
"Sure, let me call my father. He'll understand better than anyone else in my family," Ginny said reaching for the phone near the door. She picked it up and dialed the number. The phone rang about four times and then someone picked it up. "Hello? Dad?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Virginia, just who I wanted to talk to," someone answered with mischief in his voice making him sound dangerous. Ginny gasped and almost dropped the phone. "Oh, but it doesn't sound like you want to talk to me. Maybe I'll just hang up," the voice quipped devilously.  
  
"No, no, no! I want to talk to you. Um, who is this?" Ginny asked, her voice quaking from fear. Draco looked at her confused. Ginny pointed silently over at her other phone. Draco dashed to the phone picking it up quickly.  
  
"Glad you can join us. I thought you would join us soon," the voice answeed coldly. Ginny looked over at Draco. His eyes flashed with anger as he clenched his fists in anger.  
  
"Father! What are you doing over at the Weasley's?" Draco demanded angerly. Ginny's mouth dropped. 'Draco's father, at my parents' house? This is not good!' Ginny thought.  
  
"Well what are you doing over at the little female Weasley's apartment?" Lucius laughed, "My boy, if you want to know what I am doing, that is for me to know and for you to find out." Ginny gasped and dropped the phone completely as she heard Lucius hang up the phone. Draco slammed the phone on the charger making pieces off it shatter off.  
  
"Damn it! He can't do this! Why is he doing this to me? If he hurts any of them, I'm going to kill the bastard personally!" Ginny shrieked. Draco dashed over to her and took her by the shoulders. He guided her over to his apartment so he wouldn't have her mess up the crime scene.  
  
He sat her on his couch as he sat across from her. Ginny watched him sit across from her, as he watched her intently. Ginny couldn't believe what was happening. Her family and friends didn't deserve any of this. Draco then stood up and walked out into the kitchen grabbing some asprin and two glasses of water.  
  
He handed her a glass and two asprins. Ginny took them and drained the glass of water with the asprin quickly. Draco watched her as he did the same. Giny then stood up setting her glass on the table and facing him.  
  
"Thank you, but I'm going to go over to my parents' house to see what happened," she turned to leave when Draco grabbed her wrist. She turned to him. Draco looked tired, but determined.  
  
"You're not going alone. I'm coming with you," Draco muttered. 


	11. Chapter 10

As Muggles~Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: Okay you all should obviously know these are J.K. Rowling's characters and not mine.. But, the plot and settings everything but the characters are mine. Well Amanda Berly though is my made up character.  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt to write something like this. So please R/R! I would love to hear what you think of my fanfic. I am hoping to lead this into a Draco/Ginny and a Harry/Hermione/Ron fanfic. This is set up in the US in the state of Indiana. If you guys have any ideas go ahead and post them! I'll consider them and I'll have you take credit of that chapter! So if you think you have what it takes then go ahead! Post it to me as my review and put your nickname or online name here! So if I choose it I know who to credit it to! Thanks for reading! R/R!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny nodded, "Okay. Let's go over there now." Draco nodded and let go of her wrist and walked out the door with her. They shut both of their apartment doors. Ginny left her door unlocked for the investigators. As they reached the elevator and walked inside, Ginny noticed a tall man in black at the other end of the hallway smirking down the hall at her.  
  
"Damn it! There's on of my father's men!" Draco yelled as the elevator door shut infront of him. Ginny watched as Draco cursed about how his father plays stupid mind games.  
  
"So he's been spying on us the whole time?" Ginny asked with a look of terror on her face. "Do you think that man will tell Lucius that we are going to my parents' house?" Draco frowned and nodded towards her.  
  
"He'll tell my father, so be prepared for the unthinkable," Draco warned Ginny, "Just watch your back and be careful of what you do." Ginny nodded as they walked out of the elevator.  
  
They walked cautionly to the exit of the lobby. Once outside Draco took hold of Ginny and moved her to his car quickly. They both got in as Ginny saw the man in black, which they saw in the hallway, walk out of the apartment building watching their every movement.  
  
The man started to walk towards Draco's car. The man's hand was searching the inside of his trench coat. Draco turned the car on and drove off quickly before the man got 5 feet from the car. Ginny's heart beat and breathing had increased so much that Draco could hear her.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Draco asked her while glancing over at her slightly. Ginny nodded as she tried to catch her breath. "Where exactly is your parents' house at?" he asked still a little worried about her.  
  
"Up to blocks more and then turn left. Their house is the first one on the right. It has quite a bit of added on rooms on the sides," Ginny uttered slowly. Draco nodded as he turned left once he reached the right block. "There it is," Ginny announced pointing at the off white colored house. Ginny hopped out of the car and started to run up to the door. The house had shadows and looked gloomy from where Draco stood on the side of his car.  
  
"Wait up Ginny! You have to be careful! We're not totally sure if he's gone!" Draco yelled as he began to run up towards her. She stopped and turned to face him. Draco arruptly stopped in his tracks.  
  
"What do you me-" Ginny was cut off when Lucius came out of the shadows of the porch. Lucius covered Ginny's mouth as he smirked at his son. Ginny's eyes grew wide when everything finally sunk in and was processing in her mind. Ginny started to cry, begging in her mind that he'd let her go.  
  
Lucius hushed Ginny's cries as he looked at his son, "Nice to see you again, boy. Too bad that I'm in a rush, but I think we can make arrangements." Lucius motioned his other hand towards Draco and two figures appeared on either sides of him. "Crabbe and Goyle grab my son and bring him with us," Lucius ordered sneering as he took ahold of Ginny around the waist. He picks Ginny up and turned and walked into the house with Ginny's legs flailing as she tried to get away.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle both advanced on Draco grabbing him by the arms. Draco tried to knock the two off his arms, but Crabbe pulled back his massive fist. Crabbe slams his fist into Draco's face, hitting him exactly in the nose.  
  
"Fuck!" Draco cried with blood trailing down his face and over his mouth. Crabbe and Goyle snicker as they begin to drag Draco inside Ginny's parents' house. Once inside, they drag Draco down a small corridor and into the kitchen.  
  
Inside the small kitchen, sat tied up on the floor was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Amanda, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Standing above them was Lucius Malfoy holding Ginny by the arms. Crabbe pulled out a piece of rough rope from his pocket and began to tie Draco's hands together behind his back.  
  
Draco rubbed his mouth off with his collar the best he could. Blood was still pouring down his aristocratic face. His eyes flashed with anger and frustration. Ginny looked at her family and friends all who looked scared out of their minds. Her hands and arms were hurting by the moment as Lucius held them behind her back.  
  
"Aw, you don't look so happy to see me again, Draco. Why is that?" Lucius asked in a mocking voice just to piss Draco off more. As Draco's eyes began to grow narrow, Lucius threw Ginny into a chair as he walked up to Draco. "Answer me boy. I have very little patince and I'll just force that anger on anyone here in this room. Would you like me to do that?" Lucius threated Draco as he smirked, his eyes growing cold and ruthless.  
  
"Of course I'm not happy to see you. I despise you and everything you have done to my life and me. How can I not hate you?" Draco asked with ruthfulness in his voice. His face was blank. No emotion was upon it. It was like the whole world was just his father and him. They stared into each other's eyes for over a mintue and a half.  
  
Lucius smirked at his son, "Good choice of words for a cop. So what do they have you do? Come chase me and try to set me up so you can throw me in jail? Well sorry to say, boy, but you have quite a slim chance of getting out of here alive." Lucius walked over to Ron and grabbed him by the shoulder pulling him up off the floor. He looked over at his son; "Do you think he has much of a chance of getting out of here as well? Do you think any of these people do?"  
  
Draco looked at all of them. Each one was more terrified then the next. He couldn't believe he had dragged all of them into his problems. He had to get them allout of here so that they were safe and out of the way. He knew he had to throw his father in jail, to keep everyone safe aswell as his mother.  
  
"I think we do have a chance to get out of here," Ginny whispered loud enough that everyone heard her. "I think we can get away from you," Ginny added, fear in her voice as it shook. Lucius turned and looked at her smirking as he let go of Ron and walked up to her.  
  
"And you really believe that?" Lucius asked coldly as he took her face in his hand. Lucius glared down at her face, taking in what her expression was. He turned to Draco laughing as he let go of her and walked up to his son. He knelt down next to his son, "She really believes that doesn't she, boy?" He smirked ruthfully. Draco looked at him disgusted that he even makes fun of her. Lucius sneered, "You know what? I'm quite surprisd that the way you act around that Weasel that you haven't married her yet, boy."  
  
Draco glared up at his father with hatred; "Having your lackys do your own job father? Making them do everything so you don't get your own hands dirty?" Draco smiled triumphantly at his father. Lucius smirked. "Or you're just to scared to do it yourself," Draco added, his voice sturdy and not even shaking in the situation he is in.  
  
Lucius raised a deligate eyebrow at him, "You think that is true boy? That your own father is scared to do his own work?" Lucius and Draco were face to face just inches away from each other. "Let me show you who's scared to do their own dirty work," Lucius threatened him. 


	12. Chapter 11

As Muggles~Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: Okay you all should obviously know these are J.K. Rowling's characters and not mine.But, the plot and settings everything but the characters are mine. Well Amanda Berly though is my made up character.  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt to write something like this. So, please R/R! I would love to hear what you think of my fanfic. I am hoping to lead this into a Draco/Ginny and a Harry/Hermione/Ron fanfic. This is set up in the US in the state of Indiana. If you people have any ideas go ahead and post them! I will consider them and I will have you take credit of that chapter! So, if you think you have what it takes then go ahead! Post it to me as my review and put your nickname or online name here! Therefore, if I choose it I know who to credit it to! Thanks for reading! R/R!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lucius stood up quickly and walked over to Ginny taking a hold of her. Ginny shrieked when Lucius pulled out a pocketknife from his back pocket of his pants. He opened the knife and brought it up to her neck.  
  
  
  
"Do you think I won't do this?" Lucius asked his son. Draco looked at him and then to Ginny. Lucius gripped Ginny closer when she tried to rip away from him. "You think I will do this, don't you boy?" Lucius smirked smugly.  
  
  
  
Before Lucius knew what hit him, Ginny kicked her foot backward and slamed her heel into Lucius's groin. Lucius groaned as he let go of her and the knife and stubbled backwards. Ginny soon picked up the knife and ran towards the door of the house trying to get out.  
  
  
  
" Get her! Don't let her leave!" Ginny could hear Lucius yell as footsteps were heard quickly after. She soon took the knife and quickly cut the rope from behind her. She held on to the knife as she ran towards the door but quickly turned left and hid in a closet near the door.  
  
  
  
Soon after she was in the closet, Crabbe and Goyle fly past her out the door. Ginny came out of the closet and locked the door so they could not get back in. She slowly walked to the kitchen holding onto the knife. When she reached the doorway, she could see Lucius still in pain, but watching each of them closely.  
  
  
  
Ginny soon got on her hands and knees and whispered to Draco who was closest to the doorway; "Draco, I have the knife. I'm going to slide it over to you." She slides the knife across to Draco's hands that were behind him quietly. Draco's hands soon grab ahold of the knife and start to cut the rope.  
  
  
  
Once the rope is cut he keeps his hands behind his back as if they were still tied together and walks sideways to Harry and sits down next to him. Harry looks at Draco as if he lost his mind. Lucius watches his son closely for a moment and then looks at the others, soon his pain from before is gone and he sits up straight watching them.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing Malfoy?" Harry whispered to him angerly. Draco frowned at Harry and the nodded his head backward to show Harry the knife in his hand behind him. Harry looked behind Draco and then looked at him.  
  
" Go ahead and take it. Ginny was the one who gave it to me. She is still in the house," Draco whispered softly almost too hard for Harry to hear. Harry soon nods and reaches for the knife behind Draco. Once the knife is in Harry's hands, he cuts the rope and leans over to Ron.  
  
" Ron, look behind me and take it," Harry whispered into Ron's ear. Ron turned seeing the knife and takes the knife from Harry. Ron cuts the rope quickly and passes the knife to Hermione. In three mintues, they were all untied and acting as if they were tied up. Lucius soon stands up and looks around outside for Crabbe and Goyle from the window.  
  
" Should never trust them, Father. They were never good at thinking. You should have known that," Draco smirked at his father. Lucius turns to Draco looking quite angry. He walks up to his son and faces him.  
  
" You think you are real smartass don't you boy? Once they come back with her, she won't be alive to see another day," Lucius growls while Mrs. Weasley gasps and Lucius starts to pace back and forth. Draco stands up and walks up to his father, but keeps his hands behind his back. Lucius turns and looks at his son; "What are you up to boy? Think you are going to get away, do you?"  
  
" Actually I think we all will," Draco takes his hands out from behind him and grabs his father's hand and spins him around pinning him against the wall. Draco turns to everyone; "Get the hell out of here now!" As everyone gets up and runs out the back door, Ginny runs over to the closet, grabs a belt, and runs over to Draco handing him it.  
  
Draco mumbles his thanks as he takes the belt from Ginny and starts to tie his father's hands tight. Draco turns his father around so that they are face to face. Draco looked at his father's face. Lucius was smirking and not even looking at him, but over his shoulder. Draco turned his head where his father was looking.  
  
Ginny was standing behind him. Draco looked back at his father. "What is up your sleeve Lucius?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow at him. Lucius laughed smirking at his son. Draco shook his father. "What are you up to!" Draco questioned that was more like a command to his father.  
  
"She is the one that made me fall into the hands of the police?" Lucius stated smirking; "She's only a girl. I should have watched her carefully." Draco shook his head. Ginny frowned at Lucius and she walked over, picked up the telephone, and dialed 911.  
  
  
  
"Hello?" a woman on the other line asked. Ginny looked over at Draco before she spoke.  
  
  
  
" H-h-hello? We need a police car over at 1654 Gurshen Road. There is a man in the house who has tried to kill my family and friends. We have him tied up. Please hurry," Ginny stated her voice shaking from everything that has happened. Draco gripped his father around the arms tightly so he would not try to get away.  
  
  
  
"They are on their way madam. Please stay calm. Make sure the man is not capable to leave the house. The police will be there as soon as possible," the woman answered back. Ginny nodded.  
  
  
  
" Thank you and good bye," Ginny answered and hung up the telephone, "They should be here as soon as possible." Draco nodded and then Amanda comes running into the kitchen from the back door.  
  
  
  
" Ginny! Draco! Ron and Harry caught Crabbe and Goyle!" Amanda breathed heavily as she tried to catch her breath. Ginny walks quickly over trying to help Amanda breath.  
  
"Tell Harry and Ron they need to keep ahold of Crabbe and Goyle till the police get here," Draco stated quietly. Amanda looked at Draco and nodded. They soon heard the police siren coming towards them. Amanda soon hurries out to tell Harry and Ron.  
  
Draco and Ginny soon walk out with Lucius to give him to the armed police officers. Terrence Higgs walked over to them as he pulls out his hand cuffes. Terrence took ahold of Lucius, snapped this hand cuffes on to Lucius's hands, then took off the belt, and handed it to Draco.  
  
" Good work Draco," Terrence complimented to Draco as he took the belt. Draco smiled and fiddled with the belt for a moment. "Is there anything else?" Terrence asked raising a sungolden haired eyebrow towards Draco and Ginny.  
  
" Well I was not the only one to capture each of these guys. Everyone here really helped in some sort of way, so I think they all need some complimenting, Terrence," Draco answered as he looked over at everyone.  
  
" Is that right now?" Terrence looked at everyone, "Very good job then if you ask me, for some suvillians." Terrence smiled at them; "I'll get my guys to fix any damages to your house, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I'll get the rest of you guys to your house or where you need to be at this time." Terrence turned to his fellow officers, "Take Lucius and his gang into jail, so they can await their trail."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Higg. You are a kind fellow. You six kids get home safely," Mrs. Weasley answered as she was ushered into the house by her husband. Ginny watched her mother go into the house before turning to everyone.  
  
" Hermione, Amanda, Ron, and Harry you guys go ahead and go home. I have to go and pay my fine at the police station for my car so they can tow it back to me," Ginny stated as she started to walk over to Draco's car. Terrence turned to Draco.  
  
" Well get on and take her to the station," Terrence mentioned. Draco nodded and turned to walk to his car, but was stopped by Ron, who grabbed his shoulder.  
  
" Don't do anything to my sister Malfoy or I'll have a perfect reason to kick your ass," Ron muttered to Draco letting him go. Draco nodded and started over to his car. Once he made it to his car Ginny was already in the car watching Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Amanda getting in Terrence's car with him.  
  
Draco watches Terrence drive away with everyone as he sits down in his seat shutting the door and turning the car on Draco soon drove off while Ginny watched her parents' house go pass.  
  
Draco turned to Ginny at a stoplight. "Uh, Virginia, I'm just going to take you home. I will pay for your car and I will have one of the guys at the station park your car in the apartment building's garage for you," Draco said quickly and turned back to the car to drive again. 'I just hope I'm not making a total fool of myself now,' Draco thought as he was driving to the apartment building.  
  
Ginny smiled, "Thank you, Draco. You can call me Ginny if you like, I don't mind really." Ginny's smile widened when Draco had parked the car in the apartment building's garage, turned, kissed her, and soon let go to breathe. "Wow," Ginny muttered towards him blushing.  
  
"Yeah, well I better get you to your apartment before your brother calls asking if I did anything to hurt you or mortally try to kill you," Draco mumbled while getting our of the car. Ginny frowned and cocked her head to the side looking at him oddly as she shut her door. "Your brother wants a reason to kick my butt," Draco answered as he walked Ginny into the building and to the elevator.  
  
Once the elevator door opened Ginny walked in with Draco. "Why'd you kiss me back there in your car?" Ginny asked watching him push their floor button. Draco sighed before he turned around to face her. His blonde hair was in his eyes as he pushed them out of the way. His face was a little flushed by Ginny's question.  
  
" I.I.I don't really know. Maybe because I like you Ginny," Draco said as he watched her for a moment before turning and exiting the elevator. He walked down the hallway before being stopped by Ginny yelling his name. He soon turned around to see Ginny right in front of him. "Ginny? What do you." Draco said before being stopped by Ginny covering her lips over his. Both Draco and Ginny smiled towards each other as they walked down to their apartments, hand in hand.  
  
" Draco.would you mind coming in to help me clean the apartment of mine?" Ginny asked blushing slightly. Draco smiled and nodded as they walked into Ginny's apartment. All night they stayed up cleaning. Finally, they fell alseep laughing before dawn.  
  
Three years later after Ginny and Draco both are married, Goyle, Crabbe, and Lucius were all convicted guilty and locked up in jail. Ginny and Draco have had a child for a year now; Ginny is up feeding their son, Chad Benjamin Malfoy, in the kitchen. Draco walks in up behind Ginny and kisses her shoulder.  
  
" He's hungry again, Gin?" Draco smiles as he came in front of her. Ginny smiles back nodding setting down the empty bottle on the counter. "Chad is big boy isn't he?" Draco says sweetly as he takes his son from Ginny. Ginny smiles as she looks at Draco holding their son. Chad looked exactly like Draco, but he had red hair instead of the blond hair like his father has.  
  
Ginny smiled, "You two look so cute together, Draco. I think I'll take another picture." Ginny quickly left the kitchen in their two-story house to their living room. Draco smlies as he watches Ginny leave as he bounces Chad in his arms. Then the telephone rings.  
  
Draco soon picks it up holding onto his son who is playfully pulling Draco's hair. "Hello, this is the Malfoys. May I help you?" Draco asked as he always did on the telephone. What came next hit Draco like a bullet of fire in his gut.  
  
"Mister Malfoy! He is gone! He got out! Your father excaped from his cell!" Draco's assistant Jack pretty much yelled through the telephone. "You must come down! You will not believe how he got out! He blew his way out of the wall of the jail!" Draco's mouth dropped as everything settled in. He knew that right now Ginny, his son Chad, and him were in danger in the place they were right now.  
  
" Thank you Jack. We'll be over right away," Draco answered hurriedly as he put the telephone on the charger. Draco quickly headed for the living room. "Ginny! Ginny come here! We have to leave! Don't grab anything!" Draco yelled for her, when he entered the living room Ginny was standing frozen scared out of her wits.  
  
"He got out didn't he Draco? He got out of that cell didn't he? He's loose and we are in danger aren't we Draco?" Ginny asked as she walked up to him. "I thought he couldn't get out. I thought he was in there forever Draco. What are we going to do now? You know he is after us. He does not even know Chad excists! What happens if he goes after Chad?" Ginny was terrified to no end about Lucius being loose.  
  
" Ginny, he is out and we need to get out of here before he comes here and finds us. Now let us get in the car and leave. I will drop you off at your brother's place. Ron and Hermione should take care of you there. I have to go to the jail where Lucius broke out to see how he got out and see if we can track him down," Draco said handing a crying Chad to Ginny.  
  
"Chad nor I will be at Ron's. We're coming with you, Draco," Ginny said determined, Draco nodded in agreement knowing he cannot argue with her. All three of them were soon in the car and driving to thejail. Once they were there they walked in to find Jack shaking his head as one of the search men walked away.  
  
" Any news Jack?" Draco asked frowning at the look Jack was in. Jack looked up terrified of what the man had told him. Ginny looked at both Jack and Draco worriedly before she had to hush Chad down.  
  
"They can't find him. We lost all tracks Mister Malfoy. Lucius could be on his way to Canada by now crossing the borders. We will have to spread the search farther, but the search team said that they have a limited area to work on. If he goes pass their borderlines, he'll have to be on the FBI's wanted list as well," Jack said gravely as he looked over at Ginny ad Chad. "He's growing up so quickly. Chad looks just like his father, but has his mother's hair. Last time I saw him, he was four months old," Jack said smiling as he walked over to see little Chad gurgling.  
  
Ginny smiles handing Chad to Jack to play with as she walked over to Draco; "If they can't find Lucius, Draco, we'll have to have high security. I really hope they find him because I do not want litte Chad to grow up with that. He won't understand why his grandfather is trying to kill any of us and hasn't seen him at all, but knows he is alive by seeing him on the television." Ginny frowned at Draco, but he soon took her into his arms.  
  
"Ginny, love, Chad will find out soon or later. We will just have to tell him the truth so that we are not lying to him. We will have to have the high security for all of our sakes," Draco whispered into her ear and then kisses her. 'Do not worry love. We will figure a way out of this mess and they'll find my father,' Draco thought as he and Ginny turned to see Jack playing with Chad.  
  
A few moments later the head of the search team comes in and walks up to Draco who is holding his son. "Sir, we have bad news about Lucius. He has gone outside our primiter so we have lost every track of him. His last tracks were heading north bound to Canada. We will alert the borderline guards there and the Canadian police to keep a look out for him. We're very sorry we did not find Lucius," the man stated frownings as he turned and left to go contact the borderline guards and the Canadian police.  
  
Draco frowned and looked at Ginny, "We'll that's it. We will have to get security and we will have to keep ourselves in look out. Ginny, we had better go home now. They'll alert us when they see any sign of him." Draco smiled slightly as Ginny nodded as they left to go to their car. "Thank you for alerting us Jack. Tell us when you get any sign of him. I'll be in for work tomorrow," Draco said as they left the building.  
  
Two hours later, Draco had finished putting the new security in. Until anyone gets sight or word of where Lucius would be. Draco and Ginny would have their ears open to anything that would tell them if Lucius was anywhere by, but untill then they live in danger and in alertness. For they have no idea where or when Lucius will strike again. For now, they will live a normal life as best, as they can.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: YAY! This is the last chapter for As Muggles. Surprise, Surprise! I am very happy with this story. My favorite chapter I will say is chapter 11. I actually made it longer that I thought I would. Which is a good thing mind you. I am thinking of "sequel" but I still have yet to decide. Now that this is finished. I hope to get some reviews and tell your friends about this! May help me for the sequel! Give me your opinions and ideas of what may happen in the future. Maybe Ginny and Draco may have another kid. Let me give you this little segment, what happens if Chad becomes more like Lucius, in the sense of...shall I say it.evil and murderus? Think on that and maybe you will like what I have given to you!  
  
~*~Irena~*~ 


End file.
